Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to package substrates and/or semiconductor packages including the same.
High-performance, high-speed, and small electronic components have been increasingly demanded with the development of an electronic industry. Various mounting techniques have been studied to meet these demands. Thus, semiconductor packages have been developed in the form of a ball grid array (BGA) package, a chip scale package (CSP), and a wafer level package (WLP). Further, semiconductor packages having complicated structures such as a multi-chip package (MCP), a multi-chip module (MCM), and a system in package (SIP) have also been developed. Meanwhile, a flip-chip bonding method and a wire bonding method have been developed as methods of connecting a semiconductor chip to a package substrate.